


The Unexpected Beauty Pageant Contestant

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_cinema, Gen, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Kim Rhodes was an undercover agent for the FBI. An unusual storm overnight made her late for work with repercussions from her boss. Taking her time to arrive at the department, she joined her partner and colleagues in the computer room to explore their newest case. The agents got interrupted by the director and Kim learns the truth. Will she go along with the plan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_cinema, round 7

The rain pelted against the window, waking Kim from a deep sleep. She rolled over onto her back, blinking several times to adjust to the darkness cascading into the room. Rubbing at her eyes to clear the sleep from them, the blinking red numbers on her alarm clock caught her attention. Why were the numbers flashing? Then she heard it again, the heavy rain hitting the window.

 

Kim sat up quickly and groaned at the severe storm outside. She turned back towards the damn clock, teasing her with its numbers. 6:15 AM. The time kept flashing like a neon sign. Kim stared at it, hoping it would stop, but the longer she watched the blinking lights, the more it made her heart drop into her gut. The alarm never went off. What the hell time was it?

 

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Kim reached for her watch. The actual time burnt her retinas - 9:15 AM. Shit! She was late for work. This would be a first for her; after working as a Special Agent for the last ten years, Kim was never late. Most days, she would be in the department by now waiting on her fellow agents to arrive.

 

A buzzing broke through her thoughts and Kim looked everywhere for the sound. Her cell phone was vibrating on the wooden end table next to her bed. She reached for the phone and gazed at the caller ID.

 

It read: Director. It was her director, Director Timothy Omundson, and she let it go to voicemail. She couldn’t deal with him at the moment, knowing all too well about her supervisor’s expectations of her and not adhering to it because of a stupid alarm clock that never went off. She’d call him back when she was en route to the Department. Kim couldn’t believe she lost power overnight and Timothy wouldn’t be pleased to learn she didn’t have a backup alarm. She’d have to invest in one so it doesn’t happen again.

 

Without worrying about her director’s response to her given situation, Kim pushed herself up onto her feet and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. She spiked her short brown hair and brushed her teeth. Then she rushed out the door to stop at Starbucks for her morning coffee before heading into the department to deal with the director to see what was in store for her.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Timothy was the Director of the Undercover Agents Division, a branch of the Operations and Intelligences Special Agents Unit. The specific skill Timothy looked for in his agents was their expertise on foreign languages, law, and emergency medicine. Undercover specialists came from many different careers - attorneys, detectives, scientists, and engineers. Tim was proud that the agents in his unit managed to pass the mentally and physically challenging process of becoming an agent. He was honored to have an elite team of operatives.

 

He walked over to his mahogany desk where a large pile of files laid upon it. Timothy sighed and fell into his chair. He didn’t know what this case could be all about, but he knew he was down an agent for the job. Agent Briana Buckmaster had broken her leg on her last mission and was stuck in a cast for eight long weeks, automatically sidelining herself from the job, leaving his choices to Agent Rhodes and Agent Cortese.

 

He opened the folder on top, which gave the most valuable description of the case. Timothy read through the file multiple times and couldn’t comprehend the information. Apparently, someone wanted to bomb the beauty pageant being held in Long Island, New York. The frown he sported - matched the thoughts he had about the case. Who would bomb a silly beauty pageant? It had fifty different women competing to be the top American beauty - who would want to destroy that?

 

Timothy was confused, he couldn’t understand how this predicament got sent to his department in the first place. He read the file that was sent to him and would have expected it to be sent to the SWAT Team instead; they were the best at locating and deactivating bombs, it was their specialty. Tim’s unit was the best Undercover Department in the area and it seemed to be more to this case than what was first gathered up in the large pile of folders sitting on his desk. His elite team of operatives would get the job done by going undercover to discover who could be the one responsible for wanting to blow up the beauty pageant. It was the only reason he could process in his mind for why this case was sent his way. He needed to send a pair of agents to handle the case.

 

Timothy raked his fingers through his salt-and-pepper shoulder-length hair as he sat back in his chair. Now, he had to make a challenging decision - which pair of agents would be best for the job. He had very few women on his team, but the ones he did have, were at the top of their class; they happened to be Agent Buckmaster, Agent Rhodes, and Agent Cortese. Sadly, Agent Buckmaster was out of commission leaving the case to Agent Rhodes and Agent Cortese.

 

A beeping sound penetrated the room and broke through Timothy’s thoughts. He shook his head hard to clear it and looked at the computer screen. It beeped again and a notification flashed, indicating he had a new email waiting for him. He searched for the mouse and found it under a stack of papers, clicking the link to view the message. It was from Samantha Ferris, the Head of Human Resources. Tim gaped at the screen while he read over the words; he had to read it more than once for it to sink in, and once it did, he slammed his fist down on his desk. Samantha was informing him that Agent Cortese had entered her last trimester and would begin her maternity leave tomorrow due to some complications and being ordered for bed rest, which meant Agent Rhodes was the only available candidate for the job.

 

He was so wrapped up in the unexpected news of his agent and hoped the required bed rest would do her good. He remembered the day Agent Genevieve Cortese came to his office and politely shared that she was with child and would work as long as she could, but requesting less field work to protect her unborn baby.

 

Timothy was deep in his thoughts and jumped at the sound of a throat clearing. “Director? Everything okay?” Senior Agent Whitfield asked, feeling guilty because of his leader’s startled response.

 

Timothy looked up at the agent standing tall with concern written all over his face. A small smile spread across his features as he sagged into his seat.

 

“Agent Whitfield. I’m fine. Have a seat, I have information on our next case.” He nodded towards Agent Whitfield to take a seat and brought him up to speed.

 

He knew, without a doubt, Charles would work his magic in having Agent Kim Rhodes agree to this case. It was definitely something she could handle, but making her fit the part would be a challenge. All Kim knew how to do was be an agent; she was very much a tomboy with a hard exterior, but breaking through the walls would be a difficult chore. Her good friend Charles had managed to break through those walls slightly over their eight years of working together as partners. Timothy knew this would help balance Kim out, bring out a much softer side to her that would help Kim be the most effective agent for this particular case. Timothy hoped and prayed that Agent Buckmaster, Kim’s best friend, would catch onto the plan once he brought the case to his elite team of operatives.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Agent Ty Olsson took control of the uniform simulation computer program to see how an agent from the department would look in various outfits – a suit, a dress, a bathing suit – for undercover needs. Using most of the agents as test subjects, much amusement came from the bathing suit look; the room filled with laughter and uncontrolled giggling as the gathering crowd of agents watched their coworkers – and themselves – flash across the screen in varying states of unflattering outfits.

Ty changed the setting back to the dresses and searched for a familiar face. The first person to pop on the screen was Agent Genevieve Cortese in a blue-violet evening gown. It had a single strap over the right shoulder and it was covered with dark violet beads, a solitary crystal with a purple bead in the middle to draw attention to her breasts. The gown was fitted and flowed out from the waist, a large slit to reveal her slim leg from her thigh down.

 

Agent Olsson worked his magic and he had Agent Briana Buckmaster up on the screen next. This time, he changed the setting to bathing suits. On the screen was a one piece bathing suit with only one strap over the left shoulder and mini shorts for the bottom. It was a striped suit with aqua, white, navy blue, and light green. Agent Charles couldn’t believe how well it suited Buckmaster. He could feel heat rise onto his cheeks at the thought and knew without a doubt she would look great in it.

 

Agent Whitfield looked over at Kim and knew under the hard exterior that there was a very attractive looking woman. A small smile formed on his face and he couldn’t get rid of the image of his friend in a bathing suit. Without thought or consideration, he shouted, “Try Kim,” over towards Ty.

 

Ty turned around and stared hard at the man. The shock and mischief in his friend’s eyes mirrored his own. Ty let a choked laugh escape and punched the suggestion into the computer. The image appeared on the screen and the room became silent. Right in front of them was a beautiful agent in a two piece pink bathing suit, a gold ring holding the cups of the bra together, while two rings sat at each hip holding the bottom in one piece. She had short spiked hair with blonde tips, long-slim legs, and a small yet firm rack.

 

Charles stood there mesmerized by the image on the computer. He was floored by what he saw, but there was no denying that Agent Rhodes would clean up nicely.

 

“Oh, hell no, Charles! I’m not wearing that!” she yelled and punched him in the shoulder.

 

The force of her punch made him stumble forward and brought him back to reality. He took a chance and looked at his long-time friend. She was bright red in embarrassment and the tension in her shoulders meant she was pissed. After years of working together he could pick up her moods easily and would do his best to avoid pissing her off.

 

“I’m not wearing that shit!” She pointed her finger at him and jabbed it hard into his chest.

He moved his body away from the offending digit and turned towards the computer. Using his hand to gesture towards the screen, he waited for her to turn her attention in that direction. “This is what we need for the case. You’re the only one worthy of entering this stupid pageant. You can do this.”

 

“Whitfield! What about me?”

 

He flinched at the offended voice. Charles took his time looking up at his fellow agent and met steel brown eyes that were pissed for being left out.

 

Briana was a good looking woman with her long blonde hair tied high on her head, rosy cheeks, and a rack any man would approve of. He felt bad for shouting out Kim’s name - and causing his close friend’s embarrassment - but the truth of the matter was he could picture Kim’s well-toned physique competing in a beauty pageant. Briana’s eyes bore into his soul while he was lost in thought over his reasons for Kim being the best candidate. Briana was in a cast and that limited her ability to head out into the field for the job, though he could picture her in the pageant as well, under better circumstances. Too bad they both couldn’t go together.

 

He knew from experience he would be in hot water if he didn’t say the correct thing. For as long as he and Kim had been partners, he and Briana had worked together even longer in the department. Charles knew how good she was at being an undercover agent. Briana did the job well and knew how to clean herself up. Kim hid herself from the world under her uniform, but underneath the rough exterior was a strong, independent, and smart woman who could work this case just as well.

 

“Briana. You’d be an excellent candidate for the case. Sadly, you’re on medical restrictions.” He glanced at Ty, who was still sitting at the computer, typing away and generating different outfits Kim could possibly wear for the pageant and doing his best at avoiding his friend’s anger.

 

Taking his gaze off of his friend, Charles looked back at Briana, a smile on her face with mischief in her eyes. She took a few hobbled steps forward and placed her hand on his right shoulder. “Thank you, Whitfield. You better take care of my dear friend, since I’m sidelined due to this stupid cast.” She shook hard at his shoulder to make her point.

 

Charles pushed back at her and laughed good-naturedly. “You got it, Buckmaster! I’ll protect our girl. And I’ll keep you up to date with the case.” 

 

“You better, Charles. I know where to find you,” she laughed good-naturedly. “Kim’s the best candidate for the job.” Her eyes softened when she looked over at Kim, trying to show support for her friend, knowing she would be uncomfortable with this task.

 

Charles glanced at Kim and saw the heat spread across her face in embarrassment. Her eyes locked with Briana, Kim nodded in understanding and a hint of a smile formed on her face.

 

The moment was lost when the door slammed against the wall. The room went silent. Frozen like ice. The tension in the room grew despite Charles’ attention on his friends.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Director Omundson shouted into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Ty stopped typing at the computer, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, looking at the director like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Most of the agents left the room while a handful of operatives remained. Agent Olsson stayed where he was, right in front of the computer. Agent Rhodes and Agent Buckmaster stood shoulder to shoulder, prepared for the verbal blow they were expecting to receive. Charles was locked in his own bubble, focused on his friends, instead of on his supervisor’s reaction to their childish behavior. He watched Ty turn back around toward the computer where he continued to type and generate various images on the simulator. 

 

Charles held his breath at Ty’s irrational decision to work with the simulator while the director eased his way towards the agent. In the next moment, Ty spoke out into the tense filled room. “How about this one, Whitfield?” Ty said nervously while pointing at the screen before him, a one piece leopard bathing suit plastered on Kim’s body.

 

“That would be the one, Olsson. Now turn that simulator down and get to work!” The raspy voice said from behind him. Ty stopped typing and turned around in his chair. Ty’s eyes locked with the director’s and he looked ashamed. Grabbing his cup of coffee, he stood up and began nodding his head.

 

“Yes, Director. I’m heading back to work.” He dashed towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at the image on the screen. “Kim’s gonna knock it out of the park.” He smiled wide and his eyes sparkled bright.

 

“Kim has the job. I have faith she’ll knock it out of the park.” The Director was laughing, doing his best to calm down at the look on Kim’s face.

 

“No way am I doing this, Director. No way! I’m not wearing a bathing suit.” She crossed her arms across her chest and stood there stiffly.

Charles had to hide his smirk from his friend. He had a funny feeling he and Kim would be dealing with the case whether or not Kim liked the idea.

 

“Well, get used to it Rhodes. Cortese is on maternity leave due to complications. Buckmaster is sidelined due to medical restrictions. That leaves you.” His voice was firm and straight to the point.

 

Rhodes’ shoulders hunched forward in defeat. She knew there was no way out of this.

 

“Got it, Director.” She stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

 

Charles caught the door before it slammed shut and followed his partner out the door. In the distance, he heard another door slam shut down the hall, knowing all too well where his partner had gone - the restroom. He knew they had their work cut out for them with this case, but deep down, he knew it was worth it. It was a beauty pageant after all, and the image of Kim in the pink bathing suit flittered across his mind and a smile plastered across his face. Who knew - it could be fun - and he knew Kim was up for the challenge by the way she’d walked out of the room. 

 

He pushed forward to help support Kim in feeling comfortable with her newest role. Then he heard a large thump and bump coming from behind him; he looked over his shoulder and noticed Briana was following close behind. A determined look on her face made him stop in his tracks. 

 

“Whitfield. Let me handle this. I’ll go talk with her.” 

 

He raised his eyebrows in question and nodded his response. Charles watched Briana smile in acknowledgement, and hobble off towards the restroom to speak with Kim and encourage her to accept the position. He knew without a doubt Briana would reason with Kim, help her realize her full potential, and get her to acknowledge that she would make an excellent beauty pageant contestant - maybe even the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank dancing_adrift for being my beta and helping me see the beauty in my story. Thank you for offering to be my beta in the first place and working with me on this piece of work. I want to thank vexed_wench and spiralicious for being my cheerleaders and offering suggestions when I needed it. I want to thank deanshot for being my alpha reader, like always, and sending encouragement my way.


End file.
